Partido a la mitad
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Secuela de "Perder el control"


Partido a la mitad

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

A veces Alfred se siente dividido a la mitad. ¿La causa? Sus sentimientos hacia _ciertas_ personas

_¿Lealtad o amor?_ Esa es la pregunta que el americano se hace por momentos.

¿_España o Inglaterra?_

Por un lado esta Arthur, la persona que lo crio, lo educo, lo protegió y le enseño todo lo que debía de saber antes de independizarse. La persona a la cual esperaba semanas, meses y con la que pasaba momentos maravillosos cuando estaban juntos.

_Su primer amor_.

También fue la persona que una noche –dominado por la ira– le mostro las peores cosas que se hubiera atrevido a imaginar y que superaban con creces sus mas horribles pesadillas. Ahí aprendió el significado del asco, del miedo, de las lágrimas y de la sangre. Arthur cree que no se acuerda de nada pero si lo hace, él recuerda todo: la celda húmeda y sucia, la frialdad en los ojos de Arthur, los golpes, las lágrimas mojando su cara y sus manos, su ropa hecha jirones, la sangre –su sangre– cayendo en el piso y la mirada de horror del británico cuando su martirio acabo.

Tiempo después lo perdono y trato de hacerlo lo mas feliz posible pues le encantaba ver al ingles sonreír solo para el.

También recuerda la noche en la que el y su gente tiraron un cargamento de té ingles en la bahía como un acto de rebelión contra los altos impuestos que el británico y su gente les cobraban. Al principio el americano trato de interceder a favor del británico ante su gente.

_Había aprendido el valor y significado de la lealtad y se lo demostraba al británico cada vez que podía._

_Todavía lo amaba a pesar de todo._

Pero los impuestos seguían subiendo, su gente sufría mucho y sus discusiones con el mayor estaban muy lejos de llegar a un acuerdo. El tiempo paso y las cosas seguían igual, Alfred pensó que todo era pasajero, que las cosas volverían a la normalidad pronto y que Arthur y el olvidarían eso y serian felices como siempre hasta que una frase de Francis demolió todas sus esperanzas.

"_Inglaterra no te quiere, para el eres una simple cuenta bancaria, Alfred"_

Alfred se enfado con el gabacho, lo llamo mentiroso y se fue muy lejos de ahí, llego a un pueblo y vio algo que lo hizo confirmar que el francés decía la verdad. Una familia era cruelmente echada de su hogar por oficiales ingleses debido a que no habían podido pagar los impuestos.

_Se sintió traicionado, usado y sucio._

Decidió que Arthur se las pagaría, ardía en furia, quería libertad para el y para su gente, quería venganza.

Tomar la decisión de independizarse no fue fácil, dejaba la seguridad y la protección que el inglés le daba…dejaba a su persona mas amada sola aun cuando prometió que no lo haría nunca. Peleo contra el inglés y gano, su gente era libre.

Esa noche lloro. Lloro por el y por Arthur, por dejar solo al británico, por romper su promesa. Lloro porque a pesar de todo lo seguía amando.

_Ese era el precio de la libertad._

Tiempo después, España vino y se llevo los tomates que quiso de sus tierras –parte de la promesa infantil que le hizo al ibérico y que las hadas de Arthur se encargaron de fragmentar– le invito a dar un paseo en su barco como agradecimiento por los vegetales.

Alfred se sintió feliz, España le mostro lugares maravillosos en aquel paseo, lugares que nunca había imaginado que pudieran existir, una parte del mundo que desconocía. Una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia lo inundo mientras contemplaba el mar al recordar que cuando era pequeño Arthur le había prometido mostrarle el mundo, promesa que nunca cumplió.

Antonio le daba abrazos cuando lo veía nostálgico, eran muy distintos a los que le daba Arthur pero Alfred era de buen conformar los correspondía sintiéndose extrañamente bien.

Cuando Alfred ayudo a las colonias de Antonio a independizarse de el, estuvieron un tiempo distanciados pero después las cosas entre ellos volvieron a la normalidad –a excepción de que Antonio le pateaba las rodillas de vez en cuando pero Alfred nunca tomo eso a mal– entonces paso lo que todos sospechaban que pasaría algún día: Lovino se hizo novio de Bélgica.

Antonio se puso triste con la noticia y fue a tomar una copa al primer bar que encontró a su paso, Alfred que esta ahí por casualidad lo vio desde una mesa cercana y se quedo vigilando por si Antonio se pasaba de copas, cosa que sucedió y Alfred se tuvo que llevar a Antonio a rastras a su casa cuando este iba a hacer un escándalo porque el cantinero se negó a servirle mas licor.

Era de noche cuando salieron del bar, Antonio apenas y podía caminar de lo tomado que estaba, el americano tuvo que sostenerlo para que no se tropezara cuando caminaba. Paso la noche en casa de Antonio acostado en uno de los sofás de la sala.

Ahí lo encontró Antonio la mañana siguiente al incidente, sonrió y lo sacudió levemente por el hombro, América despertó y se levanto, le pidió disculpas a España por dormirse en su sofá, le dio una bebida contra la resaca que había preparado la noche anterior y se fue a trabajar.

Esa tarde Alfred estaba trabajando cuando tocaron la puerta de su oficina

-Adelante-dijo el americano todavía concentrado en los papeles que tenía enfrente, estaba calculando los impuestos de ese mes.

España abrió la puerta y entro a la oficina del americano

-Alfred-dijo Antonio-¿Podemos hablar?-inquirió

-Claro que si-contesto el rubio apartando la vista de los papeles-¿De que quieres hablar?-pregunto

-Yo quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí anoche-dijo Antonio

-No fue nada-repuso Alfred-Tú harías lo mismo por mi-añadió sonriente

Antonio sonrió, era absolutamente cierto.

-Cuando termines ¿Podríamos almorzar juntos?-pregunto Antonio

-Claro-contesto Alfred

Antonio salió de la oficina de Alfred, entro en la suya y se puso a trabajar en su propio papeleo. A la hora del almuerzo ambos se encontraron en la cafetería del edificio, sonrieron, buscaron una mesa y se sentaron, cuando llego la mesera ambos pidieron ensaladas, lo que extraño al castaño, normalmente el americano comía comida rápida en el almuerzo –hamburguesas, perros calientes, etc. –pero era muy raro que el rubio comiera verduras por voluntad propia, mientras comían decidió abordar el tema.

-Es extraño esto ¿sabes?-dijo Antonio mientras veía al rubio comer su ensalada

-¿El que?-cuestiono Alfred

-Verte comer verduras como si fuera lo más natural del mundo-dijo con simpleza el hispano

-No es mi culpa-repuso el americano-tú me iniciaste el gusto por la comida sana

-¿Te refieres a…?-la pregunta del de ojos verdes voló sugestivamente en el ambiente

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Antonio-replico suavemente el de ojos azules

-De acuerdo-dijo el español-me declaro culpable-añadió sonriendo

Terminaron de comer y se levantaron, Alfred se despidió de Antonio, aun tenia un montón de papeles esperando en la oficina y había un avión averiado que trataría de reparar después de hacer su papeleo, tendría un día bastante largo y agotador.

Apenas había avanzado unos pocos pasos cuando escucho la voz de castaño llamándolo

-¡Oye Alfred, espera!-grito Antonio

Alfred se volteo y lo miro.

-¿Sucede algo, España?-pregunto el rubio

-Tienes algo en la cara-dijo Antonio quitándole un pedazo de zanahoria de la mejilla

-Me lo hubieras dicho antes-dijo Alfred apenado-hubiera agarrado una servilleta y me habría limpiado la cara

-No hay lata-dijo Antonio-no podías saberlo

-Gracias por todo-dijo Alfred sonriendo

-No hay de que-dijo Antonio-¿tienes algo que hacer cuando salgas de trabajar?-pregunto

-Pensaba reparar un avión averiado-dijo Alfred-si quieres puedo darte una vuelta en el cuando lo arregle-ofreció amablemente

-Seria estupendo-dijo Antonio

Se despidieron y volvieron a sus oficinas a encargarse de sus respectivos papeleos. Las semanas pasaron y su relación se volvió muy cercana, comían juntos, salían juntos y Alfred le daba ánimos a Antonio cuando se deprimía cuando veía a Lovino con Bélgica.

Cuando Lovino anuncio que iba a casarse con la belga, Antonio se deprimió, fue al primer bar que encontró y se puso a beber, Alfred lo encontró dos horas y media después completamente ebrio cantando "_algo pequeñito" _de Daniel Digues, lo llevo a rastras a su casa, le dio una bebida contra la resaca, lo llevo a su cuarto y lo acostó en la cama.

-Descansa Antonio-dijo Alfred-iba a retirarse pero un mano de Antonio había cogido una de las suyas impidiéndole avanzar

-Antonio-dijo Alfred mientras intentaba zafarse

-Quédate-dijo Antonio mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Eh?-musito Alfred

-Quédate por favor-repitió

-Sabes que no puedo-dijo el americano

-Por favor-pidió en voz baja

-España-murmuro el americano

En un movimiento inesperado, Antonio se levanto de cama y beso a Alfred en los labios, Alfred abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por la acción del ibérico, nervioso lo aparto suavemente de su cuerpo.

-Antonio-le reconvino el americano-estas tomado, no sabes lo que haces, necesitas descansar

-Te necesito a ti-dijo el español besándolo de nuevo-quédate por favor-le pidió

Las manos de Antonio se colaron bajo su camisa y acariciaron su espalda, su lengua le recorría su cuello con deleite, dado pequeños mordiscos en algunas ocasiones, Alfred intentaba pensar con claridad pero la cabeza le daba vueltas, Antonio sabia muy bien como provocarlo, como hacerlo perder la razón con solo un toque, su cuerpo estaba en llamas y el tenia que irse aunque en realidad no quisiera hacerlo ¡Antonio estaba ebrio, por Dios! No podían ni debían hacer eso por mas que quisiera seguir, corresponder a los gestos cariñosos de Antonio, no era correcto.

En estos casos la moral y los principios son la única defensa viable para oponer resistencia pero ¿Cómo podía uno pensar en lo que es bueno y lo que es malo cuando tienes a un español encima volviéndote loco con cada roce de sus manos? Alfred no lo sabía, estaba a punto de perder el control y tener a Antonio encargándose de subir su temperatura corporal no lo ayudaba en nada.

Estaba averiguando directa e involuntariamente el porque llaman a España "El país de la pasión" y eso le _hubiera gustado un poquito_ si la situación en la que se encontraba fuera diferente. Hasta que paso lo peor: Antonio lo mordió en el cuello mientras al mismo tiempo tiraba del mechón que sobresalía entre sus cabellos ¿El resultado? La pasión le gana la batalla a la moral.

La conciencia de Alfred se fue de vacaciones y fue entonces que el gringo correspondió cada uno de los gestos cariñosos que el ibérico le hacia, como el español sabia y quería que lo hiciera, como su cuerpo aplastado bajo un calor asfixiante se lo pedía.

Se hizo uno con Antonio esa noche hasta que perdió la cuenta de las veces, de la hora, del día y del mundo exterior. A la mañana siguiente despertó con el cuerpo adolorido, la culpa encima y Antonio abrazándolo por la espalda.

Intento sentarse en la cama y descubrió que apenas y podía moverse, el cuerpo le pesaba y le dolía enormemente, con movimientos torpes fue en busca de su ropa mientras se maldecía por no ser más fuerte. Estaba buscando sus zapatos cuando Antonio despertó, lo miro y sonrió adormilado, Alfred se quedo paralizado, quería salir corriendo pero las piernas no le respondían, estaba completamente inmóvil mirando con nerviosismo al castaño.

Antonio se recargo en la cabecera de la cama y lo llamo suavemente:

-Ale ven acá

Entonces Alfred reacciono y camino hacia Antonio en silencio mientras se preguntaba adonde demonios se había ido su fuerza de voluntad

-¿Por qué no te quedas otro rato eh?-pregunto Antonio

-No creo que sea correcto España-dijo Alfred

Antonio noto la culpa en los ojos de Alfred y lo calmo diciendo:

-Tranquilo no paso nada que no quisiera hacer o por lo que debas sentirte mal, no estaba tan borracho como crees-aseguro

-¿Entonces anoche…?-cuestiono Alfred

-Si-dijo Antonio-era cariño más que borrachera u hormonas-dijo sonriente

-Pero ¿Y Lovino?-cuestiono

-Romano va a casarse y eso me hace sentir triste pero tengo que seguir con mi vida-dijo Antonio sereno

-Te quiero-dijo Alfred

-Y yo a ti-dijo Antonio-¿quieres que te demuestre cuanto te quiero otra vez?-añadió con una sonrisa traviesa

-¡Estas loco!-exclamo Alfred-apenas y me puedo mover

-Vamos Ale solo una vez más ¿si?-dijo Antonio poniendo ojos de cachorro

-Sera tu culpa si mañana no puedo sentar bien-dijo Alfred cuando Antonio le despojaba de su ropa

-Suerte que hoy es sábado y nos dieron el fin semana libre-repuso Antonio

Con Antonio, Alfred aprendió lo que era el amor y se lo agradecía enormemente, puesto que después de lo que pasó con Arthur pensaba que su cuerpo iba a marchitarse sin recibir la más mínima muestra de afecto. También fue un solido pilar en el que apoyarse cuando Arthur lo humillo en su cumpleaños.

-No dejes que lo que diga ese idiota te afecte, Ale demuéstrale que no te importa lo que piense de ti-le había dicho después de que Francia y Portugal bajaran a Arthur de la tarima.

Como consecuencia de eso, Alfred hizo cosas que no había podido hacer antes como limpiar su bodega sin distraerse ni pensar en Arthur, hacer ejercicio, apurarse con su papeleo, lavar su moto, reparar los aviones averiados….

También aprendió a guardar su distancia de las otras naciones, cuando acercarse o mantenerse alejado y cuando ser prudente a la hora de las discusiones en las juntas, también aprendió a ponerle un limite a Inglaterra cuando este le hacia preguntas o quería hablar sobre cosas personales.

_Eso le dolía pero no tenía otra opción._

Cuando Inglaterra le hacia preguntas, Alfred delimitaba el terreno a tratar, se limitaba a hablar con el sobre el trabajo y si Arthur trataba de pasar la frontera, Alfred lo alejaba de una forma educada pero firme.

Antonio lo entendía y lo apoyaba y Alfred sabia que Arthur siempre tendría un lugar importante en su vida, con el había aprendido el significado de la lealtad pero no tendría mas importancia que la lección sobre el amor y el cariño que el español le había dado, persona que se encargaba de hacerlo feliz y de curar las heridas de su corazón.


End file.
